


Frilly Cakes

by TheLadyDreadWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frilly Cakes, Romance, Solavellan Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDreadWolf/pseuds/TheLadyDreadWolf
Summary: Britannia surprises Solas with a box of his favorite treats.





	Frilly Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> For my amazing and talented friend on Twitter. <3 Enjoy the Frilly Cakes and Fluff. xD

Britannia had left for Val Royeaux along with Dorian and Vivienne to help her pick a dress for the ball coming up in Halamshiral. She always took Solas with her when she departed from Skyhold, but the other mages insisted he stay because of his lack of fashion. Dress shopping with two of the biggest Fashionistas in Thedas was quite exhausting.

Luckily, the two let her take a break as they continued to scour the Summer Bazaar for the perfect dress for her. She sighed as she stepped out of the shop, rubbing the back of her neck trying to relieve the tension. Her azure eyes fell upon the shop across the street and a smile spread across her features. It was a Frilly Cake shop.

She knew Solas adored Frilly Cakes. The young elf made her way to the dainty shop and purchased the biggest variety box they had. She felt bad for leaving Solas behind, so she decided to surprise him with his favorite treats as soon as she returned to Skyhold.

 

_____________________________

 

The sun was setting by the time the three mages arrived back in Skyhold. They managed to find one dress despite being in Val Royeaux nearly all day. Britannia departed from the two and headed towards the Rotunda with the box of sweets in hand. She had a bright smile upon her face as she entered the Rotunda quietly, holding the box behind her back.

Solas was seated at his desk studying a tome intensely. He was unaware of her presence when she approached his desk silently. She watched him for a moment. He was always working so hard and rarely took time for himself. Britannia decided that he needed a well-deserved break. She cleared her throat softly to get his attention. 

Solas glanced up from his tome and a small smile graced his features when he saw her. "Vhenan...I see you have returned from Val Royeaux. How did your search go?" He inquired, turning to face her. Britannia simply sighed heavily, "Dorian and Vivienne spent all day searching and managed to find only one dress. So it was exhausting to say the least." 

Solas had noticed that she kept her hands behind her back like she was hiding something. "I'm sure you will look lovely in anything they've chosen." He replied smoothly which brought a soft flush to her cheeks. "Sweet talker." Her voice softened as she continued. "But the trip wasn't all bad." She moved her hands from behind her back, holding a box of Frilly Cakes in front of her.

"I found a lovely shop that sold all kinds of Frilly Cakes that I know you love so much." She gently placed the box down on his desk. Solas' face was equivalent to a child getting their favorite toy as he opened up the box and saw all the different types and flavors. "Ma serannas, Vhenan. You didn't have to do this for me." He looked at her lovingly. The look that made her heart race.

"I saw the shop and thought of you. I wanted to get you something nice." Her cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of red as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. He reached out for her hand. "I'm touched, Vhenan. Ma serannas." He moved her hand to his lips, placing a light kiss upon her skin. He grabbed the box with his other hand as he kept a gentle grip on her own, standing from his chair.

"Join me, ma lath. We can share." He spoke as he lead her over to the couch, taking a seat and she soon followed. He let go of her hand to place the box in between them. Solas plucked one gently from the box. Strawberry topped with vanilla frosting was one of his favorites. Britannia always thought his sweet tooth was an endearing quality about him.

She picked one topped with chocolate and took a delicate bite. The flavor was so delightful. She made a small sound of approval. It was practically heaven made into a small cake. Solas chuckled softly before taking a bite of his own. He savored every bite. He noticed that some of the frosting coated his fingertips.

Britannia glanced over at him, opening her mouth to speak when she saw him slowly licking the frosting from one of his fingers. She instantly snapped her mouth shut, swallowing hard. Britannia felt her cheeks burning at the sight. She knew her thoughts were drifting somewhere inappropriate. She mentally chastised herself for thinking such things.

Solas looked over at her with a smile noticing her flushed cheeks. "Vhenan...You have some frosting on your face." He chuckled softly as Britannia gasped softly. "Where?" This caused him to chuckle once again before leaning forward, cupping her cheek gently. "Here." He captured her lips in a tender kiss which she eagerly returned. Perhaps she needed to buy him Frilly Cakes more often.


End file.
